90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Smoked Turkey
Smoked Turkey is the 10th episode of Season 4 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis GOBBLE, GOBBLE – Dixon tries to pursue a relationship with a resistant Adrianna, while Ivy and Raj's (guest star Manish Dayal) arguing takes a toll on their relationship. Liam plans a holiday dinner for the gang, and an unexpected guest shows up. Meanwhile, Naomi goes to extremes to prove her love to Austin (guest star Justin Deeley). Recap Dixon has a break from rehab for thanks giving, this year Liam is throwing the party, he wants it to be special since he never had a good thanksgiving and now he has money, Dixon keeps lying to his friends about rehab saying he was on a music toor, he tries to win Ade back but she refuses because she thinks that Dixon should focus on getting better. Annie is informet by her friend in CU that the police arrested prostitutes. Meanwhile, Austin is back from vegas and Naomie tries to seduce him but he refuses, they go riding and Naomie fakes not knowing how to ride, Austin figures out and he leaves her, her foot is stuck to rock and her pony left her with Austin's bag which is full of pot, Naomie tries to smoke one but ends up doing a fire, Ivy and Raj are fighting constantly because she thinks she doesnt have a say in their marriage as he is determined to go to Vancoover. Liam is frustrated that his Mom suddenly shows up, Silver meets a professor that is into her, she introduces him to Annie thinking that they can date. Liam finds out that his mom left Jeffery and he invites her to stay for thanksgiving,it turns out Liam's mom didnt actually leave him, Annie finds out when she answered her phone by mistake so she told Liam. It turns out That Liams mom just wanted money from her son, and greg is still trying to win Silver.Naomie's fire is the cause that the group needs to evacuate, Silver and Greg kiss. The police doesnt let anyone grab anything unless its essential. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Silver :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan Recurring cast :Manish Dayal as Raj Kher :Justin Deeley as Austin Tallridge :Cameron Goodman as Bree :Niall Matter as Greg Davis Guest starring :Sarah Danielle Madison as Colleen Sarkossian Quotes :''Naomi – The key to survival is to stay calm'' Trivia *First appearance of Greg Davis since he and his wife adopted Maisy Davis in the Season 1 finale. Music *"A Drop In The Ocean" by Ron Pope *"Amor Fati" by Washed Out *"Back Seat Taxi" by Back Seat Taxi *"Don't Move" by Phantogram *"Home" by Instant People *"Into The Wonder" by Instant People *"Save The World" by Swedish House Mafia *"Shiver of Joy" by Black Box Revelation Photos 410dinner.jpeg 410annie.jpeg 410lannie.jpeg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 4